The Four NEW Get Backers!
by Barane
Summary: I'm the Get Backer that can fly and shoot arrows AKA Angels Of Arrows. There are four of us, and Takomi my 1 best friend. Do you think we'll survive the adventures that we'll go through?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME : GETBACKERS

Author's note: My very first Get Backers Fanfic!

In this story Ban is named Jason. Genji is named Tomo. This story is about a girl named Ariel and how she lives as a Get Backer. I'm planning to make this Fanfic short, maybe around 12 chapters. Well anyways here's the first chapter!

---

"Guys!" the commander said as we all stopped what we were doing and looked up at him "We've got business" I ran to my room and started to get ready.

Hi. My name is Ariel. I'm an 18-year-old girl with long black hair and blue eyes. I work for the "Get Backers". Our job is to get things back that shouldn't be lost. Our headquaters and the place we stay is a coffee shop called "Honky Tonk" Everyone in our team is unique in their own special way. We all have special powers. Mine is that I can fly and shoot arrows. I'm also called the "Angel of Arrows." Yeah I know, it's a funny name.

I finished putting on my long skirt and headed downstairs. Jason and Tomo were sitting in the seat across the client. Takomi and Kaito were standing up behind them.

Jason is our head commander and Tomo is second. They both are best friends and are really tight. Jason has a special eye called the evil eye which makes the opponent watch a dream whenever they make eye contact. Tomo has the power to take out electricity from his body, just like an electric eel. He is also known as the "Thunder Emperor".

Kaito is our map reader and always gets knows where to go. Thanks to him we never get lost. He has short light brown hair with green eyes and is my age. His power is music. He uses his music to kill the ears of his listeners. His weapon is a flute. He's known as "Kaito of the Sound" I don't know why but whenever I get close to him…I feel excited.

Even though Takomi is not part of the Get Backers team she stills comes over everyday just to see me. We are best friends. We've been best friends since we were 12. She has brown eyes with black hair which she always ties into a high pony tail so I can never determine if her hair is long or short.

"Yo" said Jason as he stuck out his hand.

"Hey" I stood beside Takomi.

"Why are you here again?" Jason asked Takomi 

"Isn't this a coffee shop?" Takomi shot back

"That's only for people who wants coffee, which you never buy" Jason defended.

"Natsumi, get me a sandwich!" Takomi ordered

"Okay!" The waiter Natsumi yelled. Takomi gave a smart look to Jason.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. I stared at the both of them. It was the 4th time this week that they argued.

"Excuse me…" said the client. He looked like a business man. "Can we go on?"

"Yes. Name what you want us to get back" said Kaito.

"Of course" He gave us a picture of a girl that looked a few years younger than me. "I am the owner of Tammy's toy, Tammy Hikari. This is my daughter, Mary. She has been kidnapped by our rival company, Hiko's toys. I want you guys to get her back for me"

"You don't seem worried" Tomo pointed out

"Oh I am. This is my precious daughter. After my wife died she has been the only family to me"

"How do you know Hiko's toy owner kidnapped your daughter?" Kaito asked

"He always threatens me saying that he shall take whatever is needed to beat me. If he takes my daughter he knows I can't do anything" He gave us the picture an we all had turns looking it. Mary had blue eyes and hair that was tied in pintails. She looked very young.

"What's the price you're going to give us?" Tomo asked. The man wrote down a number on a piece of paper and gave it to Jason. Jason eyes turned wide.

"WE'LL DO IT" he yelled as he slapped the table. The paper was also sent around. I turned beside me to see Takomi's expression after seeing the paper but she already left.

---

"So do you understand the plan?" Jason inquired to the rest of the team. We were in front of the mansion where the girl was said to be. "Ariel will fly, Tomo and I, to Mary's room while Kaito sleeps the guards with a lullaby. After we get the girl, Ariel will bash the remaining guards. You guys got it?"

We all nodded. Even though we knew that this plan wasn't going to work. None of Jason's plans work but we go with them anyways.

"Right," Tomo yelled "Get Backers to the rescue!"

I held Tomo's and Jason's shirt collar and flew to a tree. We watched Kaito walk up to the guards.

"Hello" Kaito politely said. "Would you mind listening to me for a while?" The guards took out their sticks as Kaito took out his flute and started to play soft and gentle music.

"Hey! What are yo..." the first guard said as he fell to the ground looking drunk. The second guard was lying beside him.

"That was too easy"

Meanwhile, Tomo, Jason and I were already at Mary's bedroom window. I let them go on the porch of the window.

"Now we go in" Jason commanded.

"Of course" I said.

When we got in we saw Mary on her bed reading a magazine. She didn't even notice us walking through the window until I sat beside her.

"Yo" I called.

"Hi, huh?" she said "Who are you people?" she started to back off.

"We're here to save you" Tomo answered.

"Save me??"

"We're the Get Backers. Your father asked us to get you back for him"

"My father asked???"

"Yup" She looked down at the magazine. She stood up and leaned against the wall as if she was pushing something.

"Okay, let's go. If my father wants me back enough to send people here to save me I should respect that." She started to shout in an unusual voice.

"Don't you need your stuff?" I asked.

"No, that is not necessary. We should go through the back door. No one is there during these hours." She again shouted.

"Good idea" Jason complimented.

We ran through the long hallways. The house was huge! I thought we would get lost. We were running around for at least 20 minutes. We finally reached a giant dark room. The lights were all off so we couldn't see a thing.

"Here we are" Mary shouted.

The lights turned on and in front of us was an old man in a suit sitting on a chair as if he was waiting for us.

"Welcome Get Backers" he greeted "I am the owner of Hiko's toys, Hoshi Himakani."

"Hoshi!" cried Mary as she ran behind him "These people tried to take me back to that…that…CREATURE!"

"Mary, what are you doing?" Tomo asked

"I'm not going with you guys"

"Mary…why? When did you call him?"

"I called him when I got up from my bed and leaned against the pager. I didn't speak to him directly to you, but I was telling him where to meet"

"Why do you do this to this poor girl? Can you not leave her life in peace?" Hoshi asked.

"What are we doing that is so wrong? Saving her life from you, the person who kidnapped her?" I inquired.

"Hoshi kidnap me? Are you crazy!?" Mary screamed as started to cry "I ran away from that man!" She meant her father "He tried to kill innocent children!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's true…One day when I was going through that man's company; I overheard him and his companions talking about a new toy they were going to create. The toy was going to be called 'Candy Man'. It was a doll attached with a candy. At first I thought it was a neat idea but then…they said that the candy should contain drugs into it."

"Drugs???" We all yelled.

"They thought that if they put drugs into the candy the children will become addicted to it and they would want more and more which would bring the company good business." Mary fell to the ground. "At the last minute, I got caught and ran away from home"

"Mary didn't know what else to do so she came to me" Hoshi explained rubbing her head.

Just then, the wall broke down and in came at least 50 soldiers.

"Well, Get Backers, it seems that you failed your mission" Said a familiar voice. We turned around at the broken wall to see Tammy Hikari walking towards us bordered by 5 guards. He and Jason stared at each other.

"Why you…" Jason hit the guy beside him. We all started to make a commotion and started to fight.

"You think you can fool us?" Tomo complained. He charged himself with electricity and shot the guy beside him.

"How'd you do that?" one man asked.

"I'm like an electric eel. I know how to bring electricity out of me."

"Snake bite!" Jason shaped his hands into the mouth of a snake and choked another guy. "I have the grip of 200 KG"

Suddenly Tammy bordered Mary and Hoshi.

"If you move a step closer, this girl dies" Tammy threatened.

"Shit…" Jason whispered.

"Even if you don't move she still is going to die"he gave an evil laugh.

One guard gave a gun to Tammy and moved Mary so that they were at least 2 meters in front of each other. He pointed the gun at her.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"I always hated you…"she mumbled.

"Is that so?" I closed my eyes. I heard one gun shot and opened my eyes to see Hoshi laying in front of Mary bleeding.

"HOSHI!!!" she screamed.

"Good-bye my daughter, Mary."

"Hoshi!" Tomo cried and ran to him.

"I don't think so" Tammy raised his gun and shot Tomo. The blood spread through the whole room and some got on my face.

"Why you, son of a b" Jason yelled "You killed Tomo!"

Jason ran to help his friend. From the broken wall, two men came driving a jeep which "accidentally" hit Jason. I started to cry. Why was this happening?

"No point in you living" I felt something pierce through my skin. I turned around. One of the guards stabbed me with a huge knife. I fell to the ground even though I wasn't dead. I was suffering. I opened my eyes and saw Tammy happy.

"I, Tammy Hikari, defeated the Get Backers! I can't believe this" he was happy jumping around. Just then I heard music and recognized it right away.

"You? Kill the Get Backers? Pathetic" A familiar voice commented. There standing on top of the jeep, was Kaito with his flute.

"Speak your name!"

"I'm Kaito of the Sound. Have you ever heard _Requiem _a piece written by Mozarts?"

"Huh?"

"That piece was also played at the death funeral of Frederic Chopin. So I'm going to play it now. Think of today as your death funeral" Kaito lifted up his flute and started to play.

"AHHH my ears" he put his hands on his ears "What is this?"

"This music plays until it breaks your ear drums"

"AHHH NOOO STOP THIS" All of his guards in front of him vanished and he were all alone with Kaito. Kaito stopped playing the music and walked up to him. He took out a contract in Tammy's pocket. He burned it.

"NOOO that was the contract to sell the 'Candyman' toys…" Tammy stopped talking because he couldn't hear himself.

Tammy stared at Kaito which had a gun pointing to Tammy's head. Kaito started to count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," He pulled the trigger as Tammy screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

---

"Wait just one minute" Jason said "Were you seeing a dream?"

Tammy stared at us. Jason, Tomo, Kaito, Mary, Hoshi and I were all surrounding him. All of his 50 men were on the ground, defeated.

"What…What happened?" Tammy asked.

"You were trapped by my evil eye. My evil eye lets you see a dream the minute we have eye contact." Jason explained.

"So…So none of that was real?"

"Do you want it to be real?" Tomo asked back.

"No, no oh god no" Tammy started to walk back but tripped over one of his men.

"Give us the contract" I begged.

"Here," he threw us a piece of paper "Take it, its all yours"

"Thank you" Mary thanked as she ripped the paper in half.

"Now leave my decent life alone"

"Gladly" we all escaped only because we knew that the police was behind the building.

---

"And after that the police arrested him. It was so hilarious. You should've seen his face, Paul" Tomo explained. It was the day after that mission and we had just come home the night before.

"And that's how you guys beat him?" Paul asked.

"Yup" I happily answered.

"Looks like you had a fun day" a well-known voice said behind me.

"Takomi!!!" I tuned around and hugged my friend.

"I just came back to check up on you"

"Thanks a lot" I smiled.

"When did she get here??" Jason angrily asked.

"Why do you care?" Takomi asked back.

"Because you're not needed here"

"You're just jealous that I hang around Ariel more than you" Takomi winked at me.

"Why you…Do you want me to hit you with m evil eye?"

"Jason I don't want you to break the windows like last time" Paul reminded.

"Geez"

"And once again I won" Takomi laughed.

"You guys should stop fighting" I advised.

"Yeah fighting is wrong" Kaito said as he sat beside me.

And there ended another wonderful adventure with me and the Get Backers!


End file.
